


Feitan Birthday

by booboolius



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, chrollo burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's feitan's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feitan Birthday

it was like three in the morning when chrollo woke feitan up. he was shining a flashlight on feitans face. “wake feitan” said chrollo as he flickered the light on the flashlight on and off very fast.

feitan started hissing through the blanket and yelled loudly “WHAT.”

“do you know what day it is” chrollo asked. he put down the flashlight and turned on the bedroom light in the bedroom they shared. he didnt want his buddy to go back to sleep or anything.

feitan rolled over and stuffed his face in the pillow so everything would be dark like his soul. “i already paid this months rent leave me alone!” he said. He just wanted to go back to sleep!

“its youre 25th birthday feitan.” chrollo exclaimed in absolute monotone. he was excited to be spending another birthday with his favorite roomate.

feitan rolled back over to face chrollo in thwe face. “is that how old i am?”

“probably. anyway, start getitng ready. you need to tak a shower and get dressed.” chrollo whispered then he left the bed room and closed the door..

Feitan was skeptical, but he rolled out of bed and started gettinf ready for whatever chrollo had planned for the day. truth is, feitan didnt know his birthday was today. in fact, he didnt even know he wwas turning 25. he Trusted Chrollo enough to not question him.

first feitan got out of bed and grabbed a towl. But there were no towels in the linen closet ,which only had 4 towels beach towels and bath towels. All the bath towels were gone. feitan hissed and grumbled, then yelled “Chrollo where are the bath towels?”

something was burning. Feitan could smell something burning and so he ran away from the linen closet and out to the kitchen where he assumed chrollo would be. There stood Chrollo, hovering over the gas stove which was on on high, watching as the bath towels burned to a crisp. “Chrollo!” Feitan exclaimed, a single solemn tear rolling down his emo cheek as he watched chrollo burn the only two bath towels in the apartment.

Chrollo turned around. “yeah? is something the matter feitan? why arent you getting ready?” Feitan started to feel bad for not getting ready like chrollo asked him too, so he

“i wsa going to take a shower but all the bath towels were gone.” he said , gesturing to the flaming bathtowels in front of chrollo.

chrollo was sttanding a bit too close to the fire, and was starting to get burned. He didn;t seem to mind this and he didnt regard what feitan had just said as he said “ok then go out and buy some more bath towels. For me and you, you and me.”

Feitan started to sweat, mostly because the raging fire was making the room hot. he didnt want to go out to get towels at 3 in the morning but since his boss chrollo told him to, he was gonna go do it. “okay” feitan sighed “where do you want me to go?”

“out to get towels” chrollo replied, starting to button up his jacket to protect his skin from the fire.

“i get that but where do you want me to go get the towels from?”

Chrollo shrugged as he watched the fire travel up his coat. “i don’t know, wherever you can buy towels from. Like...like a towel shop of some sort!”

“Okay” Feitan said as he grabbed the keys to chrollos minivan and left the apartment. This was a horrible way to start his birthday.


End file.
